The present invention relates to a construction and method for forming an orthopedic cast and a method of producing the construction.
Plaster of paris has long been used for the fabrication of orthopedic casts. Casts of this type are generally heavy, bulky and easily broken. Moreover, because the material is sensitive to water and underpadding attracts or absorbs water, it is not possible to wash the cast and due to the fact that the material is opaque, it is impossible to allow any direct viewing of the skin absent the removal thereof.
Attempts to reduce the weight and bulk of orthopedic casts have resulted in the use of plastic material to construct same, for example, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,238,522 and 4,143,655. The resulting orthopedic cast made from the materials disclosed therein still have many of the disadvantages of the plaster of paris casts due to the manner and form form in which the plastic material is used.